


Frozen Over

by BalosaurusRex (JessKo), BB9enthusiasm



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/BalosaurusRex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB9enthusiasm/pseuds/BB9enthusiasm
Summary: In the Chiss Ascendancy, Admiral Ar’alani shows Lieutenant Eli Vanto his place. However, Eli is not so quick to submit to his role, taking a rare opportunity to assert himself.





	Frozen Over

The harsh tapping of the Lieutenant’s knuckles sounded out as Eli rapped against the cold metal door of the Chiss’s cryochamber with a small smirk creeping onto his face. After waiting mere seconds the eager Lieutenant enters the room making his way over to Admiral Ar'alani’s sleep pod where she waits out the travel due to the small crafts inability to navigate smoothly in hyperspace. Opening the door of the structure akin to an enclosed bed, Eli gently places his hands along the soft blue skin of her face, brushing away loose strands of hair. With this contact, Ar'alani begins to stir from her deep sleep and her eyes flicker from side to side, unable to open them in the thaw cycle of the cryopod. Pursing her lips as she begins to stretch each individual muscle, she prepares for her meeting with the other Admirals of the Ascendancy to persuade them of Thrawn's gift to the ascendancy; and to her. She lets out a sigh through tight lips that is suddenly cut off by the sound of Eli’s voice.

“Well well well, what do we have here, Ar'alani? You said I would never catch you with your guard down. I vaguely remember you giving me that lesson when you caught me experimenting with myself the night before we entered cryo sleep” Hummed Eli as he grinned.

“This isn't fair Vanto! I was Asleep!” Exclaimed the annoyed Chiss.

“Well that's too bad isn’t it, I am going to have my fun with you, if you don’t mind” Eli said with a wink.

“Fine. Don’t say I never do anything for you Vanto” Grumbled the Admiral.

“It's not as if you have much of a choice, you are still cold from the cryo sleep. I can do whatever my heart desires…. Just Like Thrawn intended when he gave me to you.” Responded Eli as he began toying with the Chiss’s hair, gently pulling along the long sleek black strands giving her slight warm tingles along her scalp as he circled her hair around his finger. This sent small chills through the Chiss who still, for all of Eli’s intents and purposes, was blindfolded. Eli then slowly begins to remove each article of her clothing, leaving her with next to nothing left gently covering her skin. After sliding off her sleeping outfit, something utilitarian the Chiss employ should the need arise to go immediately from rest to battle, he reveles dainty, purple undergarments.

“Not yet.” He murmurs, teasing at the band of her silken panties. “I know you like to get straight to things, so instead let's take things excruciatingly slowly” whispered Eli’s soft voice as Ar'alani let out a soft smile, secretly glad for this change of pace. 

“Now then, where should we start?” Eli questions, running his hands gently along her long blue legs, dragging each individual finger along the Chiss’s divets and curves, working his own russet hands into her thighs carefully avoiding any brief contact with her nether regions while still brushing her hips. Running his hands quickly along the side of her stomach towards the side of her chest slightly pressing to feel the shape of her bust.

“You have a lovely form Ar'alani, I am glad to finally be able to take my time when I explore you” Eli gently whispered into the chiss’s ear, lightly running his fingers through her hair again. Slowly moving from Ar'alani’s neck, he leaned over to give her a small kiss, transitioning into a small and gentle bite which stole a breath from between her lips. 

“Ohhhh, At least give me a real kiss Vanto.” Growled Ar'alani who was able to slightly move her neck at this point in the defrosting process and moved up to greet the soft lips of the Lieutenant who fell into her kiss. This had the Chiss’s desired effect of sparking a small fire in the heart of Vanto who proceeded to rapidly quicken his descent to Ar'alani’s chest, his attention moving into her nipples, gently pinching and passing over them, slowly pulling up and causing her to writhe in pleasure and use her thawing muscles to push up to meet the curves of his finger smiling and letting out soft moans as Eli leans down, placing another kiss on the soft purple lips and pulling even more. Eli’s hand started to wander down the Chiss’s chest towards, her groin and slipping a finger along the edge of her pantys. He was barely grazing along the top of them, softly passing from side to slide, working his way down. Eli then slides his hands out of the light purple undergarments, earning him the displeasure of the chiss who groaned,

“Why would you do that, this was just starting to get interesting?”

Following this, Eli reaserted his control of the thawing chiss by quickly bringing down his finger, sharply contacting the center of her folds through her undergarments with a flick. This creates a sharp inhale as well as a smile on the lips of Ar'alani and Eli follows up on this with increased, prolonged contact through the thin fabric slowly making circles in the female’s skin. He slowly toys with the Chiss more and more, spending endless minutes bringing the Chiss to her height, sliding off her remaining clothes and enjoying his newfound control and the warmth of the Chiss.

“Thank you bitch, I was expecting that.” exclaimed the writhing Admiral as she slowly struggled to rise up and grapple the neck of the Lieutenant, her sight returned with the snapping open of glowing red eyes as she rose from her position and pulled him down. Rolling over him and pinning his arms to the base of the cryo pod as the cold fluid starts to constrain the young Lieutenant as she groped him, she pulled on his undershorts and pressed her hand into his soft ass as he tries to rut against the Chiss’s leg.

“No, this is for later. Prepare yourself and if you are good I will help you.” whispered the chiss, halting any attention given to the man’s aching sex.

“Please…. I will do anything.” Pleaded Vanto as he caressed his warm, erect cock, sliding up and down along her form, collapsing in along his uncut head softly letting out moan after moan begging for the chiss to jump in. 

“Fine. But don’t get off” The Chiss said as she started toying with the humans lovely dick, sliding her hand along it and pinching it when she felt like, an occasional stroke peppered in with frequent squeezes. Then, she dipped into the mouth of the Lieutenant, giving him a kiss. On one of these squeezes the human let out a huge sigh and rapidly started breathing as the Admiral pressed his cock and let out a small “ohhh” as he spurted and came all over the Chiss’s hand.

“Well, There will be punishment. As you know.” The chiss began thoroughly stroking and squeezing her property on loan from thrawn as he continued to dribble out of his now throbbing member taking him past the edge and further as he writhed in his cryopod letting out a scream due to the overstimulation from the soft hand of the chiss.

“Thank you” Eli whispered after he released a scream as he writhed and dribbled over the bed of the cryochamber.

“You made a mess. Now you have earned the right to go into stasis like this until we reach the Ascendancy. And when I see you out of uniform next time, I am pinning you down again and you won’t get off early. Sleep well, Lieutenant, and know your place.” Stated Ar'alani flatly as she closed the glass door which left her with a clear view of the cumstained body of her new servant. 


End file.
